Zelda: Secrets of the Shadows
by Blue Link
Summary: When one of the three Dark Interlopers escape to team up with Link, the other two begin to cause chaos and destruction in Hyrule. Can Link team up with his Shadow to save Hyrule? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Link, you've lost far too much blood." Midna eyed Link's head; his golden hair was matted down and stained by the crimson blood that poured out his wound, followed by the blood that dripped from his pale lips. Her fiery eyes filled with tears," You're dying aren't you?"

Link remained silent and held his bleeding hand up to Midna's cheek. She gently lay on his chest and sobbed into his green, now red, clothes.

"Please, don't go." She lifted her head and looked at Link, the sight of the blood coming from everywhere made her nauseous. "Please, without you… I have nothing left, no where to go, just an empty shadow trapped in your world of light without any reason! You can't go!"

"This moment was chosen by the goddesses, it has happened for a reason. You must let me go." He gathered all his might and smiled slightly, before long, his smile turned into a cold frown. "Midna, you need to-"

"What?" Her tears flowed quickly as his blood did.

"L-Leave" his words were no more than a faint whisper, his eyes closed, and Midna did not hear him. His worried and upset expression relaxed into one more peaceful.

"Link? What do you need to tell me? Link! Wake up!" She shook his dead body and cried violently. "Link, get up!" She turned quickly, moving her helmet out of her face, seeing a shadow figure, she looked closer. "Link?" Her tears had blurred her vision. She could see the obvious figure of Link, but she missed the wicked dagger it clutched it its hand. She squinted and soon let out a shrill shriek, so sad and terrifying that it was blood-curdling. The shadow had thrust the cold dagger clean through her chest. She looked back at Link's pale, dead face on last time, dying on his chest. The shadow left the two dead bodies; satisfied, it merely walked away with nothing but a malicious laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes flew open and she shot up from her bed and out of her room. Tears still raced from her eyes as she made her way down to Link. He was sitting at the table. supporting his head with his hand, watching the candle flame burn. "Link, I'm so!" She caught her breath and climbed up into his arms," I'm so sorry! L-Link, I'm just so, so sorry!" She cried uncontrollably. She could barely see his face, though he wore a worried expression, her tears blinded her. Still crying, she lay in his arms and clutched his shirt in her small hand.

"Midna, what's wrong?" Link was extremely worried at the sight of Midna, he never saw even a tear escape her eye, let alone see her completely collapse in his arms and burst into tears. "Are you okay? Midna!"

"Nightmare! Shadoowww!" She cried the name "shadow" and sounded as if she were in pain. She gasped several times trying to control her crying but she couldn't and simply laid her head back on his drenched torso. She gasped again and pushed her lips together to stop crying. "I thought.. you died.. _I_ died… So real." She couldn't make out the whole dream. Link, broken hearted at the sight of her, held her close to his chest to comfort her.

"I'm not dead, I'm here, Midna, calm down, I'm here." He stroked her hair and pressed his cheek against her head. After a while Midna finally calmed her crying.

"Link, the shadow, it, it was _you_, you died, but your shadow killed me. Your face, it was scary! The scariest thing! Just the thought of you… _dead_!" She sobbed lightly this time.

(Later)

"Thank you, Link" Midna muttered as she reached for a cookie and honey, wrapped in the warm blankets that Link put over her.

"Sure" Link straightened up when Midna finished grabbing her snack. "Midna, I don't want to do this but it's killing me." Midna partly sat up in Link's bed, the feathery pillow supported her as she listened to him curiously. He continued," What about the dream… Made you so scared? Everyone has awful nightmares, why was this one so _terrifying_?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Link, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was like I was _really_ there. I felt your warm blood spill on me. That shadow was standing over me as I dreamt. I felt that cold blade pierce my skin, I felt my breath get short… I died… I felt it all. And his laughter, it was so deep; it sent a cold chill down my spine. It was just so scary because I was _literally_ in that dream."

"What do you mean?" Link sat at the foot of his bed, confused "You couldn't _actually_ be there if you were sleeping."

"I don't know! That's another reason it was scary, I don't understand it!" She stammered and shut her eyes tight.

"So, the thing that killed you… was _me_?" Link was still confused.

"You, as a shadow, you had black hair, black tunic, and your eyes were red. You had no lips, your skin… was pure black, no… There _was_ no skin, just black, like it was empty."

"That's creepy." Link looked down. "How did I get so wounded?"

"I don't know, I think the shadow" she guessed. "Is there really a shadow of you? I mean, was this nightmare trying to warn me of something?"

"I dunno."

"Do you think your early bloodline faced the same thing?" Midna thought she was sounding stupid and quickly added," I mean, like, some stupid hero vs. evil thing? It can't be _just_ you."

"I guess it's possible." Link knew the truth of his shadow, he had met it before, and he wasn't going to mention that to Midna, though, so he just kept asking questions like he had no idea about it. He thought it was maybe possible that his shadow was trying to connect to him through Midna. His ancestors all had a shadow; all fought them, _some_ won, the others had to escape. Shadows had an advantage to defeating his light side. Link remembered when he met him. He never knew his shadow's name; it never told him; Link guessed it was Dark Link, Shadow Link, or something along those lines. He didn't even fight his shadow. He entered the lone room and his boots sunk in about an inch into the glassy water. He felt bad for his shadow; he remembered when he saw it too. It sat lonely near a tree, its ocarina left eerie echoes throughout the blank room. He didn't want to battle his shadow, it seemed so _alone_. He unsheathed his sword and put it to his shadow's neck, the shadow merely whispered," Link." and sunk into the shallow water with the use of his shadow powers.

"Link, are you listening?" Midna interrupted his flashback.

"Huh? Yeah Midna, I gotta go lie down, I have a major headache." He was overwhelmed with emotion, strange for a guy like him, he desperately wanted to reach his shadow, and talk to him, and he would take his chances... His shadow knew everything about him. His shadow was him, and Link knew that, but he had no one else, his father and mother dead, he had only Dark Link, whether it be a wicked version of himself, it was still someone. "Try to get some sleep, Midna," Link smiled at her to cover up his turmoil, it worked, she smiled back and nodded her head, he slowly closed the door and made his way down two ladders.

"If you wanted to reach me, why didn't you look for me?" asked a deep voice. Link swung around and saw nothing but a dark, empty corner

"W-what?" Link stammered and looked around.

"Why didn't you look for me?" A shadow slowly emerged from the dark corner, folding his arms across his chest.

"H-How did you know I was just-" Link began to ask with a shaky voice before the shadow cut him off.

"We are one, whether you accept it or deny it, our minds are one." The shadow grinned and tapped his head. He replied and continued," Calm down…Jeez…"

"B-but…" Link was still in awe and shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, our ancestor's shadows fought their light form, Link, we aren't our ancestors, and we don't have to fight." Dark Link shrugged.

"Why are you so… laid back?" Link cautiously sat down on a couch. Dark followed and sat next to him.

"Because _I _know I won't fight you, but you, you don't trust me."

"You said our minds are one. If they are, wouldn't I_ know_ that you aren't going to attack me?"

"Link, we still have our own thoughts and instincts, you're just not letting your guard down to realize that I don't want to fight you. Why are you so upset?" Dark asked as he tilted his head. Link hung his head slightly.

"I never knew you would come so easily, I never though you could just _appear_ in my house if I wanted you to, nor did I know you _weren't_ _evil_."

Dark laughed, his deep laugh startled Link," Heh, I _am_ evil, at heart, I'm created to destroy and to hate, imagine that, living all alone with nothing but the company of water, a tree, your ocarina, and yourself and not being able to accomplish what you were created to do. For years I left with this killing instinct and no one to take it out on. There have been times where I was tempted to take it out on myself. You were the first person I ever met in that place."

"Sounds like hell… But if I was the first person you could kill why didn't you?"

"Over time, I learned what I was created for, and through that time I couldn't accept myself, my soul was created in the wrong body. Link, everyday is hell for me. My instincts pester me to murder but my heart refuses everyday. I live alone and have nothing to do but debate with myself if I should kill you or myself. I realized that living alone with myself was like being completely dead inside, I knew if I killed you, my instincts would be satisfied and I would crave more blood, but if I didn't my heart would feel pride, and _joy_, I never felt it before, though my head hurt and I had an even larger temptation to come back up and kill you, I felt…_ happy_ and proud that I hadn't killed you, and I loved that feeling more than I hated myself. I didn't kill you so I could continue to _feel_."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"You may not realize it, but most of the turmoil I had been dealing with dissolved, despite the whole killing thing. But you helped me, and for that, you're my friend." Dark smiled and Link backed up.

"What the hell? This isn't normal! How could you possibly see me as a friend?"

"Because your presence stopped me from killing you, you helped me feel joy, which all these times was all I really wanted." Dark blinked.

"This is a trick!" Link shot up and grabbed for his master sword, lying against a wall, and pointed it to Dark.

"What?" The shadow merely laughed casually and held up his hands. "Before you slice my throat, I'd like to know what I did." Dark stood up.

"S-sit back down" Link was awkwardly shaky. Dark put his hands up again, nodding his head once, and sat down. "Y-you went in Midna's dream, and killed me and her."

"Link, Link, Link, you're completely confused! I didn't kill her! The other interloper did. Do you remember seeing the gods creating the land, and three Dark Links? I was the one on the right… We were the Dark Interlopers. I left them, and look, I look better than before, so it's a win/win for me." Dark looked up and he did look different, Link was now just noticing this, he no longer had a black face, but a tanned one, he no longer had glowing red eyes, they were still red, but only the iris, he now had pupils and his whites. "But once I left them, I was sentenced to that hell, in the water temple."

"Sorry." Link dropped his master sword and sat back next to Dark, a good distance away, however. "But if you could go back and stay with them… would you?"

"Hell no! I may be upset but all they did was kill and murder. They were so power hungry. Yes, I got into it sometimes but after a while I just couldn't take it, I tried to leave and they sentenced me to the water temple to be killed by you, they thought it would be funny to see a shadow die by light, but I simply sunk."

"So, exactly why are you here?" Link scratched his head and stared at Dark.

"To kick some Interloper butt." Dark stood up and began to punch the air, pretending it was an interloper.

"Uh, what?" Link blinked.

"_To kick some interloper butt._" Dark repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, what else could I mean? Link, you and me are gonna team up and _destroy _those creatures." Dark put his hand on Link's shoulder, his Triforce marking was glowing with rage.

"B-but" Link was still looking at Dark's hand until he heard an interrupting voice.

"Link, Link! How's your headache, do you need anything?"

"Dark, HIDE!" Link whispered a little too loud "NOW!"

"Heh, calm down, I'll go hide." Dark chuckled and blended in with the nearest shadow he could find, and Link plopped on the couch, acting as if he had a headache.

"Who were you talking to?" Midna burst through the door and cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, uh, no-no one!" Link stammered.

"You're a terrible liar, Link." Midna folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not lying." Link cleared his throat and changed his expression from shock to a calmer feature. "Why are you here?"

"Well, first I wanted to know if you want me to make you some tea to help you feel better."

"Nah, I'm not a tea person." Link said in a polite voice.

"Okay, well, I think I figured out my dream!"

"Heh, did you?" Dark stepped out of his shadow and folded his arms across his chest. Link shot up from the couch and gave Dark a stern look. "Well… I'm listening."

"HOLY SHIT!" Midna raced behind Link's back and looked at him in the eyes. "Is that your shadow? IS IT!" She almost shrieked.

"Yes… duh." Dark shot back. Midna shook uncontrollably with fear and squeezed Link's waist.

"It's fine, Midna, he's not gonna hurt you." Link pried Midna's hands off and held them tightly in his hands. "Dark, you were supposed to stay in that shadow!"

"Whaaat? I didn't do nothin'" Dark shrugged like a little kid. "She was gonna have to find out sooner or later!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Midna yelled over the two boys who were now arguing. They both stopped and looked at Midna in shock, it surprised them how loud such a little girl could be.

"Thanks, now my ears are bleeding." Dark mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, you!" Midna came around and turned her back to Dark to face Link "What is going on?" She asked seriously. Dark slowly walked up to Midna's back.

"You're totally lost, chick." Dark blurted in her ear, scaring her. Midna yelled quickly and jabbed him in the chest before racing back behind Link.

"Do… not… do that!" She scowled at him

"Ow! Chill out! Jerk." Dark glared at her

"Would you SHUT UP!" Midna remained behind Link for protection.

"Man, this girl is catty." Dark chuckled.

"I really don't like this kid." Midna grumbled. Dark grumbled, too, and plopped on the couch, like a stubborn child. "Explain what's going on, now, Link."

"It's a long story." He looked at her; she continued giving him a tell-me-now kind of look. He sighed and drew in a deep breath and began to explain the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehehe" Dark Link was tapping Midna on each of her shoulders trying to get her to look the wrong way; she simply sighed and folded her arms. Dark stiffened up and yelled "YOU… ARE… SO… _BORING!_"

"And you're so annoying!" Midna shoved Dark out of her way and clenched her tiny fists. Dark folded his arms and squinted. Midna looked out the window and turned around. "Is that Fado?" "Oh! Link! Fado is here, you need to get to work!" Midna was scrambling around the room and Dark leaned back and grinned at the sight of tiny Midna running around, looking for Link.

"Yeah, yeah." Link walked out a room and rubbed his eyes.

"What job could you possibly have?" Dark asked curiously.

"I herd up rams and put them in their stall." Link replied blankly. Dark stood still and a tiny tear escaped from his eye.

"Dark are you crying?" Midna asked with a tiny bit of concern. He simply stood there as the tear ran down his cheek. Suddenly, he burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!" Dark held his stomach," WHAT KIND OF JOB IS THAT?" He was laughing uncontrollably.

"See you." Link frowned and grabbed his hat.

"W-wait" Dark wiped a tear from his eye," It's just…" Dark's lips quivered, holding back his laughter "Just… Hahahaha!" Dark's laughter died down when Link slammed the door. "Hehehe… Sooooo… Midna" Dark grinned and leaned toward Midna, getting ready to bother her. She grumbled and raced to the nearest room and locked the door. "This place is bugging me." Dark yawned and looked out a window, watching Link leave.

(Later)

"I'm back!" Link yelled and put his hat on a hook. He yawned and Midna came racing through the hall. Her hair was whipping around as she dashed by Link. He heard Dark yell "Hey, come back!" Midna was still shrieking and ran, not noticing Link, right into the kitchen. Dark came by Link, panting rapidly. Link put his arm out, stopping Dark.

"Hey! I was doing something." Dark stammered and stomped his foot.

"What are you doing, Dark?"

"Heh, trying to put this bug in Midna's hair." Dark dropped the bug, accidently, and said, "Buh, bye buggy." Dark chuckled and turned to Link. "Now can I bother Midna?"

"No." Link answered sternly.

"Too bad, I'm gonna anyway, where'd that bug go?" Dark took a step and heard a crunch sound. "Crap." Dark squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked down and picked up Midna's mask that fell off her head when she sped down the hall. "Heh." Dark chuckled and juggled the mask in one hand. Suddenly, loud clanging noises of pots and pans hitting the floor caught their attention. They both walked in the kitchen, and saw Midna getting up from under the pots and pans, one pot on top of her head, covering her eyes. Link stood there in the door way and looked at her, Dark snickered. She grumbled and removed the pot from her head. "Heh, heh." Dark was still smirking while Link went to help Midna up.

"Thanks." She whispered as he helped her up. Midna shot Dark a dirty look and he stop laughing.

"Whoopsy, daisy." Dark shrugged.

"Dark you son of a-" Dark cut off what she was about to curse and yelled "Crap!" Before he could turn to run, Midna was in front him; her tiny hand balled into a fist, soon punching him in the nose. Only a small area of his nose was affected, due to her small hand. He held his hand to his nose, and brought back a bloody finger.

"You little-" He growled from the back of his throat and jumped at her. Link grabbed her arm and puller her out of the way while Dark landed flat on his stomach. He cursed at her under his breath. "Jerk." While Midna turned toward Link, Dark picked the squished bug off his boot and threw it at Midna. She turned around and looked at the crushed bug that stuck to her hip.

"Ewww!" She flicked it off and Dark howled with laughter. She scowled at Dark and proceeded toward him. Link wrapped his one arm around her waist and held her to his chest. "You got guts, Dark, you really, really do." She held up her fist at Dark in a warning like gesture.

"Mhm, I guess I do." Dark chuckled, got up, and wiped the dust from the floor off of him. "Link, you got a dirty house, stick that little imp in a maid's outfit and put a duster in her hand."

"Ignore him, Midna." Link was still holding Midna. He tugged her hand and said, "You should get some sleep." Link noticed the rings under her eyes. Dark turned to a loaf of bread on the counter and smiled, grabbing a piece.

"Yeah, you should, you look bad." Dark muffled as he was eating a chunk of the bread.

"Thanks for your concern, Dark." Midna growled.

"No problem, sweetheart." Dark gave her a thumbs-up and chomped on more bread.

"Ugh." Midna groaned and rolled her eyes. Link turned her attention to him.

"I'll talk to him." He whispered and nodded his head toward Dark.

"What?" Dark looked at Link and swallowed his bread.

"What?" Link asked Dark.

"Why'd you nod at me?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"You're seeing things."

"No I'm not, stupid!"

"Yeah, you are, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah you are."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you thought I nodded at you."

"You did!"

"Nuh uh."

"YES HUH!"

"Okay, I nodded."

"I knew it."

"Whatever you say, Dark." Link chuckled and shrugged. "I'm gonna go to bed, Dark, your room is over there." Link pointed to a room. "'Night…"

"'Night, moron." Dark growled, still annoyed. He went to his room, too, and slammed his door.

"Dear, Lord, what did I get myself into?" Midna hit her forehead and headed to her room.


End file.
